1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of joining together "green" bodies of shaped powdered metal forms and, more specifically, to a method of connecting together binder containing powdered metal shaped forms prior to sintering to form a compound form composed of the plural bodies connected together to form a single body.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable or even necessary to provide parts which can be economically formed using powdered metal and binder in accordance with the techniques disclosed in the patents of Wiech U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,305,756, 4,404,166 or 4,197,291 as well as the patents of Strivens U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,199, U.K. No. 779,242 and U.K. No. 808,583 and others but for the inability to provide a single mold wherein the part can be formed due to the shape of the form to be produced. This problem is well known in the molding art. A further problem encountered is when it is necessary or desirable to provide a form using different materials at different portions of the form. This problem has also not been solved using a single mold although the patent to Wiech U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,092 does disclose a solution to the problem using plural molding steps and plural molds.
It is therefore readily apparent that a technique whereby complex shapes which are not moldable in a single mold can be formed in accordance with the techniques of the above noted Wiech and Strivens patents would be highly useful and lead to the ability to provide forms in shapes heretofore unobtainable or only obtainable at great economic expense. In accordance with the present invention, the above problem is overcome and there is provided a method whereby complex shapes, not readily moldable in a single mold, of either one or plural compositions, can be economically formed, using the techniques described in the above noted Wiech and Strivens patents.